1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for forming a silica based layer and a method for manufacturing a silica based layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to accelerating development of semiconductor technologies, a highly-integrated and high-speed semiconductor memory cell having improved performance by increasing integration of a semiconductor chip having a smaller size has been considered. Among these semiconductor memory cells, e.g., DRAM (dynamic random access memory) may be used. The DRAM may be capable of freely inputting and outputting information, and may realize large capacity.
The DRAM may include, e.g., a plurality of unit cells including one MOS transistor and one capacitor. The capacitor may include two electrodes and a dielectric layer therebetween. The capacitor may have various capacities depending on, e.g., a dielectric constant, a thickness of the dielectric layer, an area of the electrodes, and the like.